This Time Around
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: TB/X Crossover. AU - What if Subaru is the human incarnation of the kitsune thief, Yoko? Seishirou better watch out! His Subaru-kun has fangs!
1. prologue

**Title: **This Time Around (Working Title - still unsure) 

**Author:** silrayn silverwolf 

**Genre: **Romance, Humor 

**Series: **Tokyo Babylon, X1999, Yu Yu Hakusho (See Series Notes at the Bottom for all the series involved -- if you don't know anything about one or two of them, I don't guarantee accuracy though) 

**Rating: **PG13, it may increase with time 

**Disclaimers: **Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon & X1999. Somebody else owns Yu Yu Hakusho (Ghostfighter). 

**Pairings: **Subaru x Seishirou (LOL, I _know _I'm insane.), Yoko Kurama x Kuronue (a thousand pardons to Kurama x Hiei fans, don't eat me! I seem to be on a Kuronue binge lately.) I'm tempted to make a shojo ai couple, Hokuto x Shizuru anyone? (Gets brained by Kakyou for the suggestion), Other canon pairings may make appearances 

**Spoilers: **Some Tokyo Babylon & X1999 manga, Yu Yu Hakusho anime and OAV Movie 

**Teaser:** What if Yoko the Silver Fox stole the body of the baby that was to be Sumeragi Subaru instead of Minamino Shuuichi? Seishirou Sakurazuka better watch out…his little Subaru-kun has fangs, not to mention a sexy pair of furry ears and a cute fluffy tail… The vicious streak the size of a small continent doesn't hurt either. 

* see glossary for unfamiliar terms 

_: x :_ - thought conversation 

**This Time Around**   
TOKYO BABYLON - X/1999 - YU YU HAKUSHO   
CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**Prologue**

Nine years ago… 

_I will make it right, 'neesan… You'll have your life again… My only regret is that I won't be there to see you. Go on with your life, 'neesan find happiness…_

Subaru's green eyes sparkled with feverish glow as he put down his burden, the hollow body that had been his sister. His long black hair glistened with sweat. Hokuto-chan looked so young and so fragile. If he ignored the white bandages that trailed off into her arms. Ignored the hospital gown she wore instead of one of her fanciful creations. Ignored that a healthy human can't lie so still on the hard cement roof where he had lain her. He could almost pretend that she was just sleeping. 

_It's not fair, damned it… She was so full of life, why did she have to go out and confront him? Why did she have to go out and try to sacrifice herself for me? She doesn't even truly know me…damned it!_

Subaru had been just a little late to prevent the confrontation between Hokuto and Seishirou. He had barely in time to prevent Seishirou from finishing the kill and giving Hokuto's soul to the Tree. Since then, Hokuto had managed to cling to just this side of life by dint of the youki Subaru had forced into her. 

_My only regret in this life is that I had been so complacent and so gullible as to let such an obvious scoundrel fool me into believing… I've been blinded by the seeming kindness of all humans… Humans were not all good, as demons weren't all bad… They are softer and more inclined towards kindness but…they have their moments of cruelty as well. _

Subaru looked at his twin one more time. He stooped down to push the long ear tails away for the face that was so like his own and sighed. Then he stepped back and drew the Mirror of Utter Dark from its hiding place in his clothing. It was a plain thing surrounded by gold gilt. It struck him that it was such an ordinary looking mirror, well, ordinary except for the darkness that pooled within its depths. He gathered all his courage and looked into the black reflective surface. Far away, he heard the crash of a door opening. 

"Kurama--!" It seemed far, far away. 

_Yuusuke, I'm sorry… My life for Hokuto's happiness… My life for the one who gave me the most unshadowed happiness I've ever known…_

Everything faded into the darkness of the mirror. 

*** 

The sky spun into view. 

_I'm…I'm alive… How is it possible?_

Concerned dark blue eyes looked peered at Subaru through a disheveled fringe of sweat-soaked hair. Slowly, since the world was still unsteady around him, he sat up. 

"Kurama, you idiot, how do you think your sister would feel when she sees that you sacrificed yourself for her? She'd be sad that's what!" Yuusuke ranted. His green uniform was wrinkled and he looked like he had been through the wringer. 

_He must have come soon after his fight with Gouki…_

"I'm…I'm okay, really…and my sister?" Subaru stuttered. 

"Relax. I checked. She's okay, breathing normally though out cold. You do know I have to urn you in you know…" Yuusuke said, tentatively. His attitude was as brash as his voice but Subaru had to concede that his heart was in the right place. 

"Aa. I will go peaceably when the time comes, but I think you have enough problems…" The words trailed into meaningful silence. After all, there was still Hiei and Gouki to contend with. The two others who had planned this caper to steal the Three Treasures of the Reikai and Hiei, at least, was not an easy mark. 

The silence lay heavy on them as Subaru checked for himself that Hokuto was all right. He extended his youki to cover her with its gentle warmth and saw that everything seems to be in order. Her soul's defenses were back to the way it was before the incident with Seishirou as he confirmed with his onmyoujitsu senses. 

_Thank the gods, she seemed back to normal… But I don't want her worrying about me, if she wakes up and finds me gone… _

"No sweat. Spend some time with your sister, I'll come for you later." Yuusuke flashed his cocky grin, answering Subaru's desperate thought as if he knew what the other was thinking about. 

"Aa." Subaru replied gratefully. He had underestimated the Reikai Tantei, again. He lifted his now healthy twin up to carry her back to their apartment. 

**~TBC~**

  
  
  


**Author's Notes:** The Ranma Â½ crossover thing is definitely on hold, it doesn't want to move! So is Before the Dawn, Kitsune Ku, and the other fics that everyone's forgotten by now. Raven's Pendant is moving like lightning, expect 2 long chapters in the coming week. Yes, kill me now, this is another Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I got the idea while working with Raven's Pendant which is a WeiÃŸ Kreuz/YYH crossover. I seem to be able to move YYH crossovers best. Though gods knows, I'm not really a YYH addict. I can't write pure YYH stuff unlike some talented people in the yyhfanfic mailing list. 

**Glossary:**

Aa / Hai - Yes 

Baka - dummy, idiot 

Kitsune - fox, fox spirit 

Makai - Demon World (one of the Three Worlds) 

Nani - what 

Ningen - human 

Ningenkai - Human World (one of the Three Worlds) 

Reikai - Spirit World (one of the Three Worlds) 

Reiki - spirit life force 

Tantei - detective 

Youkai - demon 

Youki - demon life force   
  


**Series Notes:**

Yu Yu Hakusho - the Urameshi Reikai Tantei team are four friends who battle demons for the Reikai (Spirit World). Their leader Urameshi Yuusuke was revived from the dead and ends up with his first case to restore the three treasures of the Reikai that was stolen. He's the hot guy with the slick black hair and dark blue eyes. Kuwabara Kazuma, an orange-headed, large, loudmouth classmate, joins him. Then Kurama, redhead, green-eyed kitsune (fox spirit) thief and Hiei, Kurama's best friend, a short temperamental fire demon with puffed up hair and red eyes are assigned to his team for their parole. They become great friends and teammates while demon hunting for the Reikai. This fic replaces Minamino Shuuichi (Kurama's human identity) with Sumeragi Subaru. The prologue of this fic is set in the first mission, apologies for the inaccuracies, I haven't watched YYH for a long time. 

Tokyo Babylon - twisted courtship of Sakurazuka Seishirou the Sakurazukamori Assassin and his direct opposite Sumeragi Subaru, Clan Head of Sumeragi. Seishirou had made a bet with the nine-year old Subaru that when they met again he would give the Sumeragi a year to make him feel a true feeling. When that year is up, if he hadn't felt anything for the Sumeragi, he would kill him. The assassin then marks the child as prey and lets Subaru go without the memory of the bet. Seven years later, they meet and the bet is enforced. At the end of the year, Seishirou tries to kill Subaru who is rescued by his grandmother at cost. The Sumeragi goes Within, a catatonic state, it is the sacrifice of Hokuto-chan, his twin sister, that brings him back. This is where this fic comes in. 

X/1999 - Nine years after Tokyo Babylon, Shirou Kamui makes a choice and the End of the World is eminent, Seven Dragons of Heaven (Seals) and Seven Dragons of Earth (Angels) strive over the fate of Humanity. The Sakurazukamori is an Angel. The Sumeragi is a Seal. Things get very interesting…this is where the fic really starts.   
  


  



	2. nakano plaza

Pardon the errors in the fandom information given in the previous chapter. I don't feel like correcting it but I'm not about to leave the misinformation there without a disclaimer. Anyway here is part 1… Pardon the errors about the hair…thanks for the reviewer who pointed it out. Sleepy when I typed this. ;;;

****

****

**This Time Around**

TB-X-YYH FANFICTION

**Part 1 - ****Nakano****Sun****Plaza**

Kurama surveyed Nakano Sun Plaza with trepidation as he flipped his glossy mane of black hair. Seishirou was standing in the middle of the devastation with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He jumped, constructing his star-shaped kekkai along the way down.

"Seishirou-san..." He threw ofudo at the Angel. They turned into a shower of white birds that swooped in for the kill.

"You were always cute, Kurama-kun." Seishirou said dodging the attack but getting cut in the process.

"Yare, yare." Kurama replied in a purposely-bored tone. Confusion flashed swiftly on the assassin's handsome face before disappearing into the bland pleasant mask.

_You were always good at hiding what you felt, Seishirou-san... That is what will make this Hunt interesting..._

Kurama answered with a shower of ofudo. He had no intention of doing anything else but onmyjitsu at this stage of the game.

_Well mostly, onmyjitsu... I need to find out about him after all, and I won't let anyone else take this task, as is my task to finish him off in the end... _

Seishirou dodged the hail of explosions that followed and threw his own. That was what he was waiting for. He dodged the rain of deadly magic and threw a seed piggybacked onto an ofuda. The paper shredded by power unleashed by his attack but a tiny charm evaded that by floating down slowly on the slight wind. It finally settled invisibly onto the neck of his prey, latching on without fuss.

_Bingo!_

Kurama allowed himself to be hit, finally, his objective reached. Not seriously injured, he played the part nonetheless, curious what Seishirou would do now.

_I'm quicker than he is, if he tries to kill me I could end the game here and now… Or if not me, then my back-up… _

He sat there watching what Seishirou would do but his curiosity was left unsatisfied.

Then voices filtered through to him.

"Oh look at the time..." Seishirou murmured.

The Sakurazukamori sketched a sigil on his hand and chanted. He then put the hand on the barrier. It dissolved before him and he walked out as if the kekkai wasn't there.

_A worthy opponent indeed..._

If Kurama was just counting on onmyoujitsu, he and Seishirou was even in everyway.

_He might even defeat me somewhat…_

He was good but he only got to practice onmyoujitsu half of the time.

A couple of teenagers stood in just outside the kekkai.

"My name is Arisugawa Sorata and this is my future wife…" The cheerful youngster said. Kurama noted that he wore t-shirt and pants and jacket. His messy black hair peeped under a reversed baseball cap.

His companion brushed his rather importunate introduction and began her own.

"And I am Kishu Arashi. We are also Dragons of Heaven, and you are?" Her tone was sleek and steely as the glow of moonlight in her straight black hair. She wore a school uniform of white shirt trimmed in brown and a brown skirt. Her dark eyes looked at him inscrutably.

"I am Sumeragi Subaru, nice to meet you." Kurama introduced himself, bowing a little.

"Ah, so you're the Sumeragi Heir…"

"Aa, and you?" He already knew who they were but it would not do to show such knowledge, especially when he couldn't explain where he got it.

"I'm the monk from Kouya and she's the Shrine Maiden of Ise. Would you be so kind to join us and meet the Princess?" The cheerful monk asked,

_Well, it figures they want to me to join them immediately… They're heavily overmatched, if the earthquakes that rocked __Tokyo__ lately are to be judged…_

Kurama had no time for this. He still needed to stalk his prey. The years of being a Reikai Tantei and keeping Yomi's kingdom in order had not left much room for vengeance in the Ningenkai.

_One must make up for lost time, after all…dear Seishirou-san…_

In a way, he _was_ already doing his duty as a Dragon of Heaven. He was hunting his opposite, wasn't he?

"I'm sorry but I have an appointment, maybe some other time?" Kurama politely declined as he disappeared down a relatively clear alleyway.

"So this is where he lives." Kurama said, grudgingly admired at his opponent's taste in living arrangements. He was walking silently in the shadows of a tree, just outside Seishirou's fenced front yard.

The Sakurazukamori it seemed lived in a small two-story building. The lower floor served as a veterinarian's clinic while the second floor was the living area. It was just off Shinjiku and still on a very pricey side of town. It had a fenced in lawn where, presumably, owners can walk their restive pets while waiting their turn at least that seemed to be its obvious purpose. The yard had an invisible reversed pentagram subtly inscribed underneath the sod.

_I wonder how he managed to do create that… It must have taken a lot of money and he should and could have erased the memories of the people involved or maybe erased the people involved… I certainly would have in his case… _

Kurama would bet anything you please that even the more experienced onmyouj would have missed it.

_That is if they weren't standing in it when it was activated… and then it would be too late…_

The energies Kurama associated with the Blossom Star lay quiescent in the pentagram, very much like a sleeping cobra. They sent out tendrils now and then testing the surrounding area. Kurama used the tree to cloak his presence—or more accurately the presence of the reversed stars on his hands—from detection while he studied this little conundrum.

_The inside would probably become a pocket of illusion controlled by yours truly…_

"You are not thinking of fighting the illusion master in his own territory, aren't you, Kurama?" A deep voice asked from beside him. The small dark presence that has been patiently dodging his footsteps had finally made itself known.

_Good old Hiei…_

The fire demon had insisted on coming with Kurama to the Ningenkai for the battle of ninety-nine.

"Why not?" Kurama asked, grinning a little recklessly for Hiei's annoyance.

"Hn." Hiei huffed, refusing to answer the obvious question. He knew well enough not to encourage the Fox when the redhead was on the roll.

"It would make the game all the more interesting…" Kurama said.

_Careful now, you don't really want to goad the mischief-maker in him…_

"You would say that, wouldn't you? Humans don't have that much fight in them, why don't you just finish him off and let's find some Makai bandits to amuse ourselves with?" Hiei asked, treading carefully on the subject he didn't want to raise.

If Hiei was the sighing kind, he would have.

_He's being stubborn about playing with the human, the _dangerous_ human. Can't you see it, Fox? Me and Yuusuke certainly do, the human is dangerous to you not because of the human's powers but because you cared for him…and in some twisted way still do…_

And Kurama was just so blind about these things. It didn't escape Hiei's notice that Kurama had used the Sakura to defeat Yomi in their battle during the Makai tournament. The significance wasn't lost on him either.

_I've said it and I'll say it again… You have bad taste in mates, Kurama…_

Hiei wasn't blind. Though Kurama looked just as settled with Yomi as he was with Mukuro, he could see a lost look in the green eyes sometimes. A certain lack of something in the affection the Fox lavished on Yomi.

_And Yomi would've been perfect for him, if the Fox would just give him a chance…but I don't think he even notices that he hasn't really let go…_

Despite the Horned Youkai's faults, Hiei admitted that the man really cared for his friend.

_Hell, if he's willing to forgive the Fox for backstabbing him a thousand years ago and him ending up blind because of it… _

Yomi was crazily devoted to Kurama and willing to do almost anything for him.

_And that should have been enough… Kurama's not the ruthless youko who'd take that for granted now…but…he had to go and fixate on that human…_

Hiei was at a loss. He just knew that this course of action was just _wrong_ but there was nothing like telling a kitsune 'No' to make them do the opposite so he was forced to do what little he could.

Kurama let the silence grow while he finished poking around the fence wards. He knew that Hiei wasn't enthusiastic about this particular hunt.

_And knowing about my opinion about all humans…well…I suppose it's understandable that he thinks it's only because I feel contempt for them…and letting that affect my judgement…_

And truly, that's what Hiei did feel for most of the human race. There were very few he really had any use for or were wary of. He wouldn't worry so much about his friend if this were any old human.

_Kurama's__ normally as ruthless as they come and can take very good care of himself against any threat human or youkai but…_

Hiei just worried. In fact, he had been worried enough that he had left his responsibilities in the Makai to come here…

"Kurama's going to the Ningenkai, tomorrow. He won't be back for a year." Hiei said, as he stoically let their little fire cub climb all over him. The little one had red eyes but looked to have inherited Mukuro's orange hair. Mukuro was sitting with him on the floor in the well-guarded nursery.

The cub was two years old and wasn't likely to speak his first words for three to five years yet. Still, it was painful for Hiei to leave.

_A year…a year of being in the Ningenkai, away from my mate… _

It was going to be hard but he had to make the decision now. The borders would be hardened soon. Travel between the Human and Demon Worlds was forbidden during the Battle for Humanity between the Dragons of Heaven and Earth.

_He's going to have quite a life, our little princeling…_

Mukuro and Hiei had named their child Hajime as a commitment to giving the cub everything they lacked, parental love and security...

_Hajime…for a beginning…_

The cub was also a tangible sign of his commitment. Hiei was not one for putting his affection into words nor was Mukuro when it came down to it.

_Sparing each other in the Tournament was all… Like right now…_

"We will miss you, of course." Mukuro replied. She knew it was a given that Hiei was going with Kurama. That's what Hiei liked about her. She understood him.

"Aa. I'm the only one who can."

_Yuusuke__ and Yomi had far more pressing responsibilities…_

Yuusuke was also worried about what was happening. He of all their friends was aware of _That Man's _effect on Kurama. The human-turned-demon had gone as far as addressing a private letter to Hiei about it.

_A rather illiterate letter but it's the thought that counts…_

"Kurama's lucky to have you around." Mukuro was all she said. In the privacy of the nursery, they kissed and hugged with their cub heavy between them like all the unspoken I-love-you's.

"'Cause he deserves it." Kurama finally said, flashing his canines as he jumped up into a tree and onto the roof of the next house.

Hiei huffed again and followed. If he was going to lose time with his mate and child, he might as well spend it wisely.

Mukuro's throne room in the Makai, amidst an indecent number of guards…

Mukuro tugged at a lock of her orange hair with impatience. It didn't bother her since the metal prosthesis on her face kept the most of it in control. The gesture was more or less leftover from the time it did bother her. Her formal robes of state felt heavy on her since she never wore them for three days straight. She longed to spend the hours of the day playing with her three-month old fire cub rather than on politicking for once. Besides, her current company was really trying her patience.

_If Hiei and Kurama were here, at least this nonsense would be bearable… _He_ would be bearable… _

Kurama tended to mellow the Yomi's megalomania a bit.

_Make that quite a lot… I wonder how he could stand that military get-up of his. It has to be twice as hot as my robes… Another symbol of his expansionistic ambitions…_

Mukuro's robes were a formal adaptation of the Chinese attire Kurama wore when he was fighting. It let in more coolness than Yomi's gray military-cut robes and in the sweltering heat of the summer, even a little coolness was welcome. The air conditioner was turned off in deference to the 'tough guy' stance she needed to take on for Yomi's benefit.

_And, face it, also for discouraging the horned idiot from staying any longer than necessary… I wish Hiei was here…_

Mukuro usually let her consort deal with both of them. It went for much easier bargaining since Kurama and Hiei always dealt well with each other and could find compromises that suited both kingdoms.

"Yomi, what else do we need to discuss?" Mukuro asked, wondering what the horned blind monstrosity was doing in her palace for the third night in a row. Normally, the horned youkai could abide with her presence for a few hours to discuss border disputes and that discussion was often forced on them.

_Having 'Overlord' Enki and his troop of 'Peacekeepers' breathing down your neck does have a salutatory effect, even on someone as greedy and devious as Yomi… _

Very little had changed in the Makai since Enki had won the tournament a few years back, Enki wasn't as eager to rule as Yomi. He left most of the tedious business of ruling to the current lords, much to Yuusuke's chagrin, and gone off to wander merrily in the Makai as he had always done.

_Poor Yuusuke thought he could foist all that political nonsense off to someone and have a relatively peaceful life in the Ningenkai with his human mate… _

Mukuro smirked absently at the thought.

_Not with Enki, he couldn't… _

Yuusuke had been forced to make do and bring his human mate with him to the Makai so that he could rule his "father's" territory.

_He makes a good neighbor…for all he's human raised…_

Mukuro was very much biased against humans since she'd experienced abuse in their hands but who was she to judge? Yomi gave her more problems than Yuusuke _and_ Enki combined.

_Greedy busybody… I swear he encourages his minor youkai lords in his side of the border to 'wander' onto my side…_

"Nothing, really." Yomi said.

"So why are you still here?" Mukuro asked bluntly. She was getting tired of all the political waltzing around she needed to do around Yomi.

_Will you get on with what you really want to say?_

"Hiei went off into the Ningenkai with Kurama, right?" He asked.

_What's your point?_

"Yes, he's gone off to help Kurama with the Battle for Humanity of Ninety-Nine."

"And you just let him go?"

"You know those two are practically inseparable." Mukuro said, wondering what the horned youkai's point was.

Those two couldn't have gotten into something that would affect Yomi so, they're off to the Ningenkai fight humans not youkai…

"Why would you do that? Isn't Hiei your consort? They're together and out of our sight, too…" The indignation in Yomi's voice mystified Mukuro.

_And what does that have to do with it?_

"Aren't they _close_ for friends?" Yomi said delicately.

_Oh! Oh! That silly rumor again…_

"That is something I'm _not_ worried about. They're just friends." Mukuro replied, almost laughing to the horned youkai's face.

_It wouldn't do to laugh at his insecurities…it would be bad for diplomatic relations… And well, there is nothing '_just_' about it… Friends that stay loyal no matter what the price are rare…especially here in the Makai… _

_Kurama__ didn't trust you that much after all, if you don't know where the REAL threat lies…_

Though it hadn't been funny, years and years ago, she could laugh at it now.

_We had been just casual lovers then…but it did hurt a bit, even then…_

"Mukuro-sama, you called me?" Hiei said as he flitted in front of Mukuro's throne. He never knelt in front of her. It was one of the concessions of their relationship as heir and lord.

"Aa, it's about your relationship to Kurama."

_Yomi's__ being belligerent again…and I need to know how far your loyalty goes…never mind that sleeping with Kurama is disloyal in a personal sense…_

Mukuro tried not to think about that. Hiei's attachment to Yomi's second-in-command was an open secret. Rumors painted them as lovers. Close as they were to each other. Mukuro knew better than to rival the beautiful kitsune for Hiei's affection.

What do I have to show for? My power? 

With a face and body like hers, she took what she could get from the small fire demon. They were comrades and understood each other more for their shared pasts as outcasts. She didn't try to think too hard of how Kurama's past was similar to them both.

_No one who rises high in the hierarchy of the Makai when they've been spoiled by a doting clan… Well, almost no one… _

That was a charitable thought sent Yomi's way. The horned youkai's clan was supportive as always of his decisions. That's how the old goon managed to survive Kurama's original betrayal.

Kurama's always been a tricky one…but back to the subject… 

"What about it?"

"Does Yomi object to you being lovers?" The rumor was all over Makai and it worried Mukuro. The only control she had over Yomi was Hiei's access to Kurama. It would not do for that access to be jeopardized by the horned youkai's jealousy.

"What idiot put that notion in your head? Kurama and I aren't lovers." Hiei said, looking startled.

"It's all over the Makai."

"They say that Kurama has slept with nine-tenths of the Makai as well and that couldn't be true." Hiei said, sarcasm very much in his voice.

"Maybe so…but you have to admit that you are close." Kurama and Hiei always visited back and forth when the youko was in the Makai. Mukuro never had her heir watched because she trusted Hiei.

Unlike that paranoid, Yomi…though he does have reason with that second in command of his… Though it appears that he's forgiven the kitsune for a blink of big green eyes and a fluff of long hair… 

Scratch that, she was jealous of the youko. Really, anyone would be. Both his human form and demon form were perfect, whether fluffy silver fur and amber eyes or fine black hair and emerald eyes.

It was hard not to be… 

But Hiei was talking again.

"I would kill anyone who harmed a hair on Kurama's head but I would sooner think of my Kokuryuha that way than him." Hiei said rudely, making it quite plain that the subject was closed when he was concerned.

"Oh." It was all Mukuro could say faintly.

Mukuro found out much later when she and Hiei mated that Kurama was the first person to show any kindness to the outcast fire demon.

_He'd always think of Kurama that way…and count the Fox as a surrogate brother… _

That was all there was to it and that it was going to be.

_Yomi__ and his paranoid fantasies…_

"I am absolutely certain as can be that there is nothing but friendship between the two of them. I can swear it on my honor and the honor of Shikari." Mukuro said, firmly when Yomi looked like he was going to challenge her declaration.

Yomi was plainly discontented but there was nothing he could do about it. That particular oath was something he dared not challenge for to do so was to declare war on Mukuro and her domain of Shikari.

"So be it." Yomi said. He stood up to end the audience.

_I hope you're not going to find out later how your Fox had gone dallying with that human assassin… Now that would be the real trouble…_

**‾TBC‾**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry, my mind went into one of the side stories. I must warn Hiei x Kurama fans that the pairings in this story are Hiei/Mukuro, Kurama/Yomi, Kurama/Kuronue and Seishirou/Subaru. I know it's a completely unlike me since I'm a diehard Hiei/Kurama fan but that's not how the fic cookie crumbles.

To WyldeHorse: speaking of the devil! I was about to update of this.

"Raven's Pendant" is stuck and this came out instead.


End file.
